A multiple tube and shell type heat exchanger for heating or cooling liquid products is shown and described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,629 entitled High Pressure Multiple Tube and Shell Type Heat Exchanger issued on Dec. 5, 1989. In this patent the U-shaped section of the jacket is described as being formed of two identical half sections of 180.degree. each of which, when assembled, form the U-shaped end of the jacket. Although used successfully, the splitting of one 180.degree. elbow longitudinally into two 180.degree. half sections requires a large rugged and rigid bandsaw with the necessary tubing to accurately guide the elbow through the saw to form the cut. This requires considerable time and patience in order to obtain identical half sections. The longitudinal cut through the elbow produces a disruption in the force/stress lines of the elbows. The two identical half sections were then welded together after mounting on the tube bundle. Accurate alignment of the longitudinal sections proved difficult due to the inability to hold the sections in alignment during welding.